


Know the Limits

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Steve tests some upgrades to his uniform.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Know the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 24, challenge 14, prompts ‘sky is the limit’ & ‘Tony Stark (Marvel)’

“Steve?” said a voice that seemed to come from very far away. “Steve? C’mon, Steve, say something, anything…”

“Ow,” said Steve, then, “I should have known.”

He sat up, stiff partly because he ached all over and partly because he was still wearing the armor-enhanced uniform he’d been testing. Tony sat beside him, in full Iron Man armor, though the visor down to show his worried expression.

“Oh, thank god,” he said. “JARVIS said you were still alive, but I was getting worried.”

“Nope, still alive,” said Steve.

“That’s good,” said Tony. “That’s – wait, what should you have known?”

Steve snorted a laugh. “When I asked if there was anything I needed to know about the augmented suit, you said _the sky’s the limit_. I thought you were being, you know, metaphorical. I didn’t know you meant _don’t take it out of the atmosphere_.”

“What?” 

“I’m pretty sure that phrase means the same thing in this century, Tony. In case you didn’t know, most people would take it to mean anything was possible – and with anything _you_ built, that’s easy to believe.”

Tony blinked. “Was that a compliment?”

“Technically, yes,” Steve admitted. “But also, maybe you could be a little clearer with your safety warnings next time? I didn’t know the suit would simultaneously work at that height and _not_ work at that height.”

“Oh,” said Tony. “Sorry about that. But you _are_ okay, right?”

Steve smiled and kissed him, brief but firm. “Of course I’m okay. I had Iron Man here to save me.”

“You had Iron Man to cause the problem in the first time.”

“Hey,” said Steve. “I knew this was a prototype, that it could fail. You’ll fix it, we’ll try again, and eventually, it’ll be perfect. Just like everything you make.”

“I… okay,” said Tony. “Okay, I think I know what went wrong. I can—”

Steve cut him off with another kiss. “Tomorrow,” he said. “It’s getting late, and I’d like to show my appreciation for that rescue.”

“Yeah?” said Tony.

“Yeah,” said Steve, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
